


Lost Heart

by SujuElf



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attack, Romance, Sassy Jin, Slow Burn, Taehyung is very protective of Jimin, Vmin Brothers, characters dealing with loss, heart transplant au, namjin are married, sorry kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SujuElf/pseuds/SujuElf
Summary: Yoongi lost his closest friend. Jimin gained a heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So I know I need to update my other stories and I'm sorry I haven't in awhile. I just got hit with this story idea and ran with it. The world that this takes place is accepting to gay couples and see it as a norm. The boys will be going through enough as it is. FYI the story is still going to be romantic and fluffy but it will have the sad mixed in. If I need to added any other tags let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome!

“Yoongi? Its Jin. Nobody's heard from you, in a few weeks…” The voice paused. Hesitating on what next to say next, “we’re worried about you. I'm worried about you. Plea-.” hanging up on the voicemail, yoongi tossed his phone onto the floor. He's been holed up in his dorm room after the funeral. Avoiding his phone, all the missed calls, the condolence messages. The texts all read the same, saying that it wasn't his fault and “things happen for a reason” a mantra everyone thinks he wants to hear. Tossing to his side, Yoongi looked over the empty bed across from his, stripped bare. Watching the color of the white wallpaper turn from yellow, red and then to black. He's been doing that for a couple of days now. Waiting for the bedroom to slam open and to see the snarky smile look down at him. “How can everyone move on and not feel-,” squeezing his eyes shut, Yoongi felt the tears well in his eyes and the lump form in his throat. “Ki-Kihyun.” Breaking off a choked sob, Yoongi curled into himself. Alone in the empty room.

Four Weeks Ago

Running feet sounded loudly throughout the sterile white hallway. The boy with shaggy, golden brown hair that flopped in his eyes with every step he took, ran down the hall. Taehyung cast a bright smile to the nurses sending him a quiet glare.

Stopping in front of a wooden door in the cardiac ward. Taking in a deep breath Taehyung slide open the wooden door. Inside the small hospital room laid his brother, Jimin, in the hospital bed. Taehyung watched Jimin take in shallow breaths, each one becoming a struggle as time passed with the wait. His black hair grown out covering his eyes, cheeks gaunt and pale. 

_ Soon, Jimin won’t be lying in in this hospital bed and having this look in his eyes whenever I talk to him as though he thinks it will be our last talk. Like he’s saying goodbye. I won’t lose my brother. _ Taehyung thought. 

Slowly and quietly making his way over to Jimin’s bed, Tae wanted to shout and yell the good news, but he knew that doing that to Jimin wouldn’t be a good idea and Jimin had problems getting enough rest. Sitting down in one of the hard chairs, he reached for Jimin’s hand and gently unclasped it from the rough material of the blanket Taehyung wrapped both of his larger hands around the cool touch of Jimin’s skin.

Looking at his brother breathe in and out, if Taehyung didn’t hear the beeping of the heart monitor he wouldn’t be able to if Jimin was breathing at times. Trying to slow the build of emotions since he heard the news just moments early with his parents- who were crying when he bolted from the room to tell Jimin the news. Bowing his head Taehyung felt the tear drops drip from his tightly closed eyes. The tears landing on his and Jimin’s clasped hands. Tae cried thankful that his brother was going to get his heart transplant surgery. 

They were patient through the agonizing years. Jimin’s health slowly got worse over the time period. Taehyung saw the hope and spark of life in Jimin's eye begun to fade away as the days, months and years past with no news. 

Sniffling, Tae rubbed at his face, whipping away the tear tracks. Watching over his brother, who insisted that he was older, Taehyung felt overwhelmed, with all his might he didn’t want to give up hope, but it was hard to watch others hope fade.

Wanting, no needing the reassurance that Jimin was going to be okay and make it out, Taehyung climbed onto the bed with Jimin. This wasn’t the first time they shared the hospital bed. When Jimin got admitted to the hospital until he got a transplant, Taehyung would always stay the night with Jimin as long a possible before one of their parents dragged him from the hospital to go to school.

Careful of Jimin’s IVs and other wiring that Jimin was hooked up to, lying onto his side, slinging an arm over Jimin’s chest, Taehyung snuggled up to Jimin as best as he could.  Now he just had waited for Jimin to wake up and tell him that he was going to be okay.

Four Years Later

“Chim,Chim!” Bellowed a voice across the campus cafeteria. Looking up from his sketchbook, Jimin’s eyes scanned the crowd of college students before locking onto his brother. Taehyung was running through the crowd pushing past disgruntled and tired students. 

Smiling at his brother’s antics, Jimin watched him bound up to the table. Tae ungracefully plopped down across from Jimin. Snatching a couple of banana chips from Jimin’s snack baggy while he waited for his brother. The younger boy stuffed them in his mouth. “Tae eat your own food!” Jimin pouted. 

Giving Jimin a cheeky smile, Tae beamed at him. “I got the internship!” Cheered Tae happily. “What! Really?” Jimin’s voice raising to match his excited younger brothers voice. Jimin could see some of the students glare at them. Meekly looking down, Jimin tried to shout his enthusiasm in a whisper, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Tae joined Jimin in his mock whispering. “I got a call and was told I’ll start next semester, and then I ran straight here.” His younger brother’s words came out rushed together. Smiling brightly Jimin felt his chest swell with pride at his brother’s happiness.

Jimin watched his brothers smile falter, “Chim, just ‘cause I got this doesn’t mean I won’t have any time to hang out with you.” Grabbing Jimin’s hands Taehyung looked seriously at his brother. Jimin stared back at his brother, he was touched by his worry and concern. Jimin loved him but he knew that Tae needed to grow and continue on with his own life and not always be waiting for Jimin to catch up.

“Tae, you’ll be interning in at St. Grace, you don’t have to worry about me. And you’ve had your heart set on interning at St. Grace since high school.” Squeezing Tae’s hands back Jimin smiled reassuringly back at him. “Besides, I’ll see you when you come home and I want to brag that my brother got accepted into the prestigious hospital in the country  and is going to be trained by the medical genius, Kim Namjoon. Who may or may not be your crush.” 

Jimin started to giggle as Taehyung’s face went from worried concern to bright red with every word the smaller of the two uttered. “Yah! You know I’m no longer crushing on him since he married Kim Seokjin, the God of news.” Tae huffed out annoyed. “Oh. My mistake, I meant your crush on Jeon Jungkook, the heart throb extraordinary, who made your deep ass voice pitch to a mouse squeak when he took his shirt of in the drama ‘The golden Fortune’.” Jimin watched his brother splutter his words. “Yo-You squealed too when you saw his abs too!” Tae pointed an accusing finger at Jimin.

Raising his hands in a sign of truce, Jimin squeaky giggles sounded throughout the cafeteria. If Jimin was paying attention and not giggle to his heart’s content at his brother’s embarrassment he would have seen the glare Taehyung sent at the love struck looks other students sent Jimin’s way.

Getting up from the lunch table, Jimin watched Tae with round eyes at his brother’s sudden behavior. Jimin was worried if he made fun a Tae’s many different crushes too much. It has only happened in the past where Tae has gotten really upset at Jimin and in those occasion Jimin always regretted pushing his brother’s to the breaking point.

As Tae moved away from his bench seat opposite of Jimin, he rounded the table sit  besides Jimin, leaning his larger body on his older but smaller brother. “Tae, what the heck are you doing?” Grumbled Jimin, “Get off, you’re heavy.” Whining while trying to push his brother away Jimin looked up and saw that Tae was oozing a murderous vibe to those around their table. Looking around to what Taehyung was looking at Jimin saw the other students look away from his gaze or avoid it completely. Jamming his elbow into Tae’s side, “Stop that! If you keep glaring at everyone you’ll never make any friends.”

“Good.”

“Tae!”

Exasperated at his brothers antics, Jimin knew it was a lost cause to fight his brother on his social skills or lack of.  Packing away his sketchbook and the remainder of his snack, Jimin slung his backpack over his shoulders. “C’mon, let's go home. I need to finish my rough draft and you can tell mom and dad the good news ” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated the tags, so check them out!

Sluggishly walking down aisle after aisle Yoongi wished to a higher power to save him from Jin’s constant muttering under his breath wondering what sale deals are better. The housewives and teens that are following their every move, taking pictures and letting a mixture of squeals and coos was starting to grate on Yoongi’s nerves. “This is why I avoid you.” Yoongi griped to the elder who was holding two types of vodka. “Hmm.” was the only response from Jin, Yoongi got.

 

Yoongi mulled over the words he was about to say to get out of the grocery store and away from the crowd and Jin’s middle aged wife shopping habits. “well, since you seem preoccupied and I'm getting annoyed at hearing the annoying squeals and sighs that are following us, I’m going to the car, and send Namjoon every gif of that hospital drama he hates to make him suffer with me.”

“No, you're not.”

“What?”

“Nope, you're going to stay right here-with me, so the world will know that Min Yoongi is alive and well and not rotting away in his studio.” Jin turned a blinding smile Yoongi’s way, which erupted squeals and shrieks behind him.

 

Jin set one of the bottles of vodka he was debating over in the cart and sent a wink to the crowd.  Rolling his eyes at Jin, “And why do I care if people know I am alive?” he left the question hanging out there as he followed him down the next aisle.

“Yoongi, I haven't seen you in a week and the last time we talked was through text and that was three days ago. Now tell me how long has it been since you've been on social media or have been seen by the public?” Thinking honestly about the question, Yoongi couldn't remember the last time he did any of those things. Throwing a wild guess out there, “A month…?”

 

He watched as the stupidly tall elder slowed down the cart to a stop and stared him dead in the eyes. “A month, really? Yoongi, you've been MIA since four months ago.”

“Ah.” was the only fitting reply he could think of to that statement.

 

“So, shut up, and help me pick out what dessert to get for tonight.” Grumpily Yoongi looked over the cheap package cupcakes and sent Jin a look. “Just because I can afford Champagne doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good Ho-ho.” Jin tormented Yoongi with an added-on wink. Feeling a slow grin spread on his lips, Jin eyed him wearily, “you have namjoon for that.” The repercussions we're to be expected. Jin smacking him with a box overly sugary brownie while the sounds of squeals rang out was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

The smells wafting from the kitchen while he and Namjoon waited in the living room made their mouths water. Namjoon was the braver of the two to go into the kitchen for scraps to snack on, all he got out of it was a sore behind, a ting of red on his cheeks and a dopey smile on his face. Pulling his face in disgust Yoongi watched the doctor gingerly plop back down on the couch next to him.

 

“What’s with the look?”

“You guys are gross.”

Namjoon huffed a laugh at the shorter male’s distaste. “Well if you left your Hobbit Hole and got out into the world, you could be gross like me and Jin.”

“I’ll pass.”

Shaking his head at the grumpy older male’s stubborn attitude towards dating.

 

“Foods done!” JIn hollered.

<>

 

“So, how was work today? Did the puppy do good?” Feeling his ears perking, Yoongi looked up from his steak free plate, all that was left were unidentifiable greens, “Namjoon got a dog?’ Yoongi looked around the apartment. He swore he didn’t see a fur ball in the place. Looking over at Jin, his mouth full of steak and greens sticking out of his mouth. “Mmm-Hmm. Joonie got his own resident to be in charge of or I should say, one that made him want to take under his wings.” Jin crooned over to his husband.

            Moving his gaze over to Joon, Yoongi saw the doctor awkwardly stabbing at his steak while he cut into. For being a heart surgeon, he was the clumsiest man Yoongi knew.

 

            “Tae? Yeah, I left him to his rounds and he didn't kill anyone and the kids in the pediatric ward love him.” Namjoon spoke those words with a warm smile on his face, showing off his dimples. Watching the doctor skewer two pieces of meat on his fork while completely avoiding the greens like Yoongi.

A sudden flash of green, Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s plates were suddenly invaded with more green veggies than before. Both younger males turned to the elder, faces in blank shock. Smiling sweetly at the younger males Jin took another bite of his meal. Yoongi felt Joon release the quiet sigh with him, they took a fork full of and ate it. Surprisingly the greens tasted delicious and had enough crunch and flavor that Yoongi finished his plate clean. Jin is a great cook but him and namjoon have a complete distaste for vegetables and Jin has made it his mission to make them like the veggies.

 

“Speaking of which he has a crush on Kookie.” Namjoon huffed a laugh looking over at Yoongi. “Like that brat needs to know that. He’s already cocky enough as it is,” Yoongi dead paned. Jin’s squaky laugh rang throughout the dining room. “How has the album been coming along?” Namjoon asked, his fingers weaving together with Jin’s.

 

 Yoongi watched Jin leaned into Namjoon, after meeting Namjoon, Jin’s broken heart was fixed ironically by the world’s best cardiologist. Even though he hated the lovey dovey moments between the two and honestly between any couple, Yoongi was happy for his best friend.

            “The album’s tracks are coming together. Jungkook is determined to write at least half the songs in the album,” Yoongi picked up his cup, “of course I gave him a time limit and themes for each song” taking a sip of the cocktail Jin made with the meal, the _salty dog._ Jin made the drink whenever Yoongi came over as a joke, but Yoongi actually began to like the tangy sour of the grapefruit and began to order it when he went out to eat or for a drink, even if that was rarity nowadays.

 

            “I feel bad for the kid then.” Namjoon said with a sympathetic voice, but Yoongi saw the teasing smile on his lips. “Not as bad as i feel for the kid you are going to be adopting. The kid will have to listen to your monster snores and Jin’s bad jokes.” Yoongi remarked back to them with a laugh. “And you will be their grumpy godfather.” Jin quipped in their defense. “Were going to tell Jin’s parents when we are in Daegu.” Spoke Joon excitedly.  Yoongi saw the way Jin’s hand tightened around Namjoons. He sent a small smile to Yoongi. He saw the happy smile on Joon’s face falter and fall with realization of what he said.

 

“I- We- Uh...” Namjoon stumbled over his words. Jin tightened his hand over the fumbling doctor’s words. “We thought since we’ll be down in Daegu it would be the best time to tell my parents.” Jin weakly smiled at Yoongi. Watching his best friend and a man he considers second best, Yoongi hated the way they had to skirt around him. Afraid to hurt him. “Don’t forget the sweet potatoes.”

“Never.” Jin adamantly agrees.

“I better head back to the studio.” Grabbing his plate from the table, Yoongi slowly stood from the table.  While lifting the plate Namjoon’s hand shot out to stop him from taking the plate. “Let me. You’re our guest.” With his sudden movement Namjoon’s hand hit Yoongi’s wrist which caused the plate to file out of his hand and crash to the floor. There was a pause of quiet in the room, when Yoongi and Jin heard Namjoon mumble under his breath shit that word seemed to break the tense spell between them all.

The eldest and self-praised muaturiset was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes the two younger males to joined in on the contagious laughter.

‘

Wiping tears from his cheek Jin looked up at Yoongi. “Stay the night Yoongi. I actually made dessert. It’s your favorite and we can all watch the medical drama that’s so inaccurate that we can listen to Joonie rant and point out all the flaws in it.” Jin asked, his voice hopeful. Staring at the hopeful look on his friends faces, Yoongi sighed. “Fine, but we’re watching season two.” Yoongi said with a growing smirk as he watched Namjoon’s face turn to disgust. “Why do I have to suffer for your enjoyment? You know season 2 is just about the stupid love triangle and the one character coming back to life because he’s popular.” He whined out. Jin tried to console his disappointed husband but the failure to conceal his smile gave him away.

 

Glad to see his friends worried filled faces no longer watching him like a caught animal ready to lash out at any moment, but instead seeing them happy and relaxed.

“C’mon Joonie, Minho is waiting.” Yoongi mocked the doctor with a squeal in his voice. A long and lone suffering groan filled the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey. So I found out why I was having issues posting the full chapter it's because of the heart emojis. So when the first heart emoji was used in my chapter it would break the HTML code and end the chapter there, so I'll no longer be using from now on.
> 
> Vmin bros will meet their love interests next chapter!
> 
> Also, I updated the tags and will be doing so as the story progresses!

“Chimmine, I’m so tired.” pouted Taehyung. Jimin ignored his baby brother rolling around on his bed. Instead he was concentrating on finishing coloring in his artwork for his children's book he was working on. He has been working on the one of the pages from children’s book since this morning. Filling in the lines, watching color bleed into the paper.

 

Taehyung was woken up early by their parents for an earlier morning breakfast out. They wanted to have family time in the morning before they left for work. Tae was acting like a toddler that needed a nap, rubbing his eyes and yawning from the earlier morning meal. “Tae just take a nap for a bit.” Jimin quietly said. He was afraid if he raised his voice above a certain decibel it would ruin the tranquility he found in his coloring.

 

“I don't want to. And we haven't hung out for 4 months and I had to cover Namjoon’s shifts for four days and that was so stressful and I want to have bro time.” Tae whined out the words at Jimin. Despite his puppy dog eyes, Jimin never looked away from his art.

 

 “Chim Chim.” the pitiful sound final made Jimin move his eyes to focus on his brother. He was half way hanging off the bed, His head almost touching the ground. “Fine.” Jimin had to hold back rolling his eyes at the bright boxy smile graced Taehyung’s lips. Packing away his supplies Jimin heard the cheer come from Tae and then a groan as he then heard and felt the thud from behind him. Shaking his head at his brother’s antics Jimin put away his art supplies and papers in his desk.

 

 “Ok, let’s go get food and I want to go by the park after we eat. I need to go there again to see the winter colors to get some inspiration.”

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Taehyung cheered. The resounding stomps of Tae’s hurried feet could be heard reverberating through the house, the noise following his brother and fading away with his distance growing. Shaking his head, Jimin grabbed his bag with his notebook, portable art kit, sunscreen. Grabbing his ball cap, he swept back his fringe and placed the hat on his head

 

<>

“I’m so full.” Jimin groaned out. “So that means you’re not stuffed, so we can get patbingsu with extra strawberries?” Tae happily bounced down the sidewalk pulling Jimin along with him. The mid-afternoon sun hidden behind wispy colds. A chill was in the air but not a biting chill. Jimin buried himself further in his coat. He knew his cheeks and nose were tinged pink. The tips of Taehyung’s ears were bright red from the cold, but his demeanor was bright and cheerful with being outside.

 

Shaking his head as he followed his dog like brother to the restaurant to get a cold desert in the middle of winter. Jimin remembered when they were kids and they couldn’t get a dog because their parents didn’t want to take care of a dog with two kids and one's health that needed to be monitored closely. So, his baby brother took it upon himself to pretend to be a dog before their parents pleaded with their more eccentric son to stop barking at the neighbors and asking Jimin to take him for walks.

 

At their final effort to convince Taehyung not to act like a dog, they settled for second best and bought them their own _special_ stuffed animal. Jimin picked a tabby cat and Taehyung picked the biggest stuffed animal that was available in the store and it was a fluffy stuffed pig. They still had the stuffed animals to this day. Jimin’s tabby’s Mang was no longer a bright orange bit now has dulled with age. Taehyung ironically called his pig Mr. Muscle had 3 large spots from repair by being dragged everywhere he was allowed to take it.

Smiling at the unexpected train of thought Jimin walked into the restaurant after his brother. Picking a seat near the window that faced the park, Jimin pulled out his art book and supplies while Tae looked over the menu to choose what other toppings to add to the bingsu they were going to share. Looking out over the park, his hand already moving over the paper, laying soft lines of trees and grass.

 

So, engrossed in his sketching Jimin was startled when the clank of the glass bowl was set down. Hearing a slight giggle form Tae, Jimin shifted his gaze to his goofy brothers face, seeing it glow with glee at the tower of ice, cream, chocolate and lots of strawberries. Picking up a spoon Jimin ate small bites of the bingsu. He had to be careful of his diet. Already half of the bingsu was gone and most of it was stuffed into Tae’s cheeks. “You look like a hamster.” Jimin pointed out. Shrugging his shoulders Tae continued to stuff his cheeks. Shaking his head Jimin went back to sketching.

 

Watching a father playing with his children tossing a ball back and forth to each other as a small dog ran in the direction of the ball trying to catch it before someone caught it. Feeling a twinge of jealousy of the carefree children playing Jimin remembered his childhood was set mostly indoors and rarely spent little time outside.

 

He remembered that he and Tae fought a lot as kids. He now knows his tantrums as a child were out of jealousy of never being allowed to play with other kids and even playing with Tae was closely monitored by their parents. Jimin was so angry at his parents and brother that he never understood why they treated him unfairly. It wasn’t until he was older that he understood that his body was weaker than most kids. He needed to take more naps and breaks. His parents and doctors were optimist of his health saying he just had a weak heart and nothing to worry about.

 

They were wrong. Jimin remembered the day he was moving between periods during his last year as a Junior. He remembers the events of that day clearly when he wished it never happened. The smell of tile cleaner mixed with the powerful smell of perfumes, colognes and body odors permeated the hallway during third period. Tae was talking to their friend Taemin’s ear off about the new young rising star in the medical field.

 “He’s so cool! And don’t get me started on those dimples. I could swim in them.” Taehyung dreamily gazed into the distance most likely imagining literally swimming in those dimples. Jimin watched the dreamy far off look on Tae’s face. His long bangs covering his eyes. “I bet that’s not the only thing he wished to swimming in.” Taemin loudly suggested to Jimin, poking him in the side. Jimin felt the bubbling of giggles at Tea’s bluster of protest.

 

Jimin flung his body onto Taemin giggling away. Trying to catch his breath at his brothers continuous pouting at their teasing, he sucked in air, his heart stuttered at the actions. He felt his lungs restrict with the new intake of air. Trying again Jimin began to panic when he kept getting the same results of his lungs tightening even more with the struggle. “Chim...are you okay?” The worry could be heard in Taemin’s voice. Tae’s eyes popped into his line of vision--his brows pinched in concern. He was kneeling on the ground with Jimin that was odd. _When did they sit on the floor?_ He thought.

 

Through the panicking breathes, the tightness in his chest, Jimin saw the crowd of students pause in the hall and watch on. Doing nothing. Just standing there. They started to cluster an encroach around them. Creating a circle. In his mind he saw the air escaping him being squeezed out by the crowd.

 

“Get the fuck back!” Tae growled out to the other students. Jimin never saw his brother use that tone with anyone before. He watched as Tae get up and lunge at the students that didn't move. Pushing them away, some moved other pushed back. Tae’s expression was like a black cloud. His fist connected with one of the students, a jock he guessed by the color of red and green on his coat. Seeing his baby brother punching the shit out of the student who didn't listen to his first warning wasn't helping Jimin with his panic attack.

 

He swore he could hear Taemin mummer close to his ear to breath in and out, but watching on and not being able to stop his brother keep punching the jock on the ground. The fear that Tae’s future and dreams would go out the window with him being expelled was fueling Jimin’s fears.

 

Taehyung was on the honor roll with high prospects of following in the steps of the medical genius he kept gushing about, but Jimin saw him lose every chance with each fist that connected to the jocks bloody face.

 

“What is going on here?” bellowed a voice, it sounded like the vice principal by the sound of his voice, but Jimin’s head felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen the corners of his vision darkening since the start of his panic attack. Feeling hands on him Jimin tried to look to see who was touching him but the call to darkness tempted him with every gasp of breath he took.

 

Later that night Jimin remembered that he woke to both of his hands being held tight.  Looking around the room Jimin saw his parents holding his hands from both sides of the hospital bed. He felt the dip of the bed near his feet, Taehyung was sleeping his fist wrapped in bandages. It took him a moment to process why Tae’s hands would be bound in gauze but then the incident from earlier flashed through his mind.

 

Clenching his hands tight with the memory, Jimin felt his mom stir with his tightening fist.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Lifting her head JImin saw the droopy, purple bruised bags beneath her eyes. He watched her mind slowly wake up with the spark of awareness light in her eyes. Taehyung took after their mom they both needed time in the morning before they could function.

 

The silence in the hospital room held a gentle calm. Jimin felt happy to be surrounded by his loved ones even with what happened earlier. As his mom slowly awoke Jimin felt the warm breaths of his father still holding his hand tight. Feeling the weight shift down by his feet Jimin saw his brother let out a groan and roll his head away from Jimin.

 

Jimin struggled to hold in the laugh of Tae trying to use his feet as a pillow. “TaeTae be careful.” The boy's mother quietly laughed out. Jimin felt the weighted pause as his mom's eyes took him in, he saw the way her face changed from a happy content to worry and fear in a split of a second. “Jimin!” She gasped out. Placing her hands tentatively on his face, cupping his cheeks. “Are you okay honey?” her voice a whisper, restrained, held tight from something Jimin was unaware of. “Y-yeah I believe so…?” Jimin was even questioning himself if he was really okay. He felt sluggish and tired but nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Feeling the shuffle of weight at his feet again Jimin looked away from his moms concerned gaze to see Tae blinking up a them, his eyes wide and doe like, his shaggy bangs in his eyes. He blinked up at them slowly but his reactions were quicker than their mom’s. Perking up at seeing Jimin awake Taehyung bolted upright, “Chim Chim!” He bellowed happily. Their mom trying to shush the younger of the two to be quiet, even if they were the only ones in that hospital room.

 

Jimin felt his occupied hand being squeezed. Looking over he saw his dad looking at their mom. The silent conversation flowing between them with the unshed tears welling in his mom's eyes, to the pinched and furrowed brow on his dad’s face. “Hey what's with the serious atmosphere? It's like you are acting like I have an incurable disease.” Jimin joked smiling at his family trying to lighten up the mood. The choked-up sob coming from his mom was not the response that he wanted. His stomach dropped like a stone.

 

Jimin turned his questioning gaze back to his dad, “Dad, what’s going on?” Jimin choked out the words his throat feeling tight and restricted. Watching as Taehyung quickly went to console their mom. He brought her into a tight hug. “Jiminie,” The sweet nickname coming from his father's lips, used by the man to so show his affection for his son.

He watched as the man gather his thoughts before continuing his sentence. “Jiminie, they ran some test...and they-.” Choking off a sob his father tried to compose himself to continue on, “they told us- they told us you have early signs of heart failure.”

Each word he said was a struggle for the man. Tears were overflowing from his father's eyes so uncontrolled and rare for the boy he was in awe at the weakness his father was showing his family.

 

Jimin remembered hearing those words, at the time never truly felt real to JImin at. He was in denial for a long period not wanting to believe it to be true. He locked himself in his room for over a week. Seeing all the opportunities he had to look forward were gone now. He could no longer go on school trips with Tae; no longer have the hopes to live on campus and experience that moment in life with his brother. Jmin dropped out of high school after the news. He saw no point in trying to continue his education with such an uncertain future.

His parents didn’t fight the decisions saying once he got better he could continue his education. Taehyung threw himself more into his studies and graduated earlier with high honors and multiple scholarships offering him a full ride.

 

Gazing at his brother with his stuffed cheeks JImin was happy to be able to see him continue to grow even though he missed his longer fringe. Now Tae traded in the long locks for his hair pushed back away from his forehead to show off his strong eyebrows. Jimin remembered the day Tae cut his hair. He couldn’t control his giggles at seeing Tae’s new look. Taehyung’s face turned bright red as he sulky told the reason why he cut his hair. He said he wanted to be taken seriously and not seen as the puppy everyone says he looks like.

 

Taehyung quirked his brow and tilted his head in a questioning look, cheeks full with the last scoop of bingsu. Jimin noticed that he was no longer sketching, the pencil’s graphite digging into the paper. Thinking on past events Jimin was reminded that Tae was invited to the year-end party that Namjoon and his husband hosted at the end of the year.

 

It was one of the most talked about celebrity events and his little goof of a brother was personally invited by Namjoon. Taehyung could easily form a bond with anyone and create a lasting friendship out of that bond. Taehyung has been over to the Kim household for dinner a couple times. When he got home he would race to Jimin’s room to retell all that happened over the meal and what their apartment smelled like and the food Kim Seokjin made.

 

“What are you going to wear for the party?” Jimin asked. Taehyung scrunched up his nose in a thoughtful look. “I was thinking of wearing the white long shirt, with the black skinny tie and maybe those pants you bought for my birthday?” Jimin imagined the clothing items Tae listed off in his mind, envisioning Tae wearing the clothes. He could see the outfit screamed his brothers comfy style traits, but this was a party that celebrities were going to attend and his brother had to wear something that made him fit in and stand out in a way that should show off his brother’s worldly looks.

 

“Hmm, maybe...maybe you should wear a suit?” Jimin gently suggested. Tae’s face made a look of disgust at the thought of wearing restricting clothing. “It’s going to be a fancy party TaeTae and you want to make a good impression on the celebrity guest.  “And what are you going to wear?” His little brother’s question threw him off.

 

Staring at him like he was crazy Jimin responded the best he could, “I’ll be wearing the soft fuzzy pink sweater and my baggy sweatpants. Why does that matter?” Tae let out a long-suffering sigh. “Jimin I invited you as my plus one to the party remember?”

 

Letting Tae’s words sink in Jimin swore Tae said he wanted to take Jimin, but he thought he was joking, as in if he could, not that he was. “I thought you were joking!” He said out loud to Tae. His hand letting go of the pencil. The small piece of wood rolling to the floor. “Why didn't you tell me sooner! I would have rented a suit or borrowed Jihoon’s.”

 

Fumbling into his bag for his phone, JImin grew frustrated when he couldn't find it in the chaos. “Chim Chim. Namjoonie said that we can wear whatever we wanted, but knowing you I asked Jin to send me photos of examples of what you could wear to the party. Since my older brother is a worrier and stresses for no reason.”

 

Taehyung held out his phone to Jimin. Jimin stopped his search for his phone missing in the nether that is his bag, and snatched the phone from his smug younger brother’s hand.

 

Scrolling through the photos Seokjin sent Tae, Jimin saw the different outfits and the styles that he could create from the clothes that he had.

 

“Are- are you sure I can go? I know Seokjin and Namjoon like you but I don’t feel right tagging along.”  Jimin worried his bottom lip at rubbing elbows with the elite for one night. “Sure! Jin and Namjoon want to meet you and this would be a great way to try your horrible flirting skills on the most famous bachelors.” Taehyung batted his eyes at Jimin. “Like your any better than me, Mr. Rotating Crush Man.” The spark of determination that flared in Tae’s eyes was never a good sign.

 

“Fine! Okay. When we go to the party whoever is the better social flirt wins.”

 

“Why would I want to be the best social flirt?”

 

“To prove that one of us is better at flirting and the loser has to call the other _My King_ as punishment.”

 

            Jimin hated it that Taehyung knew he was competitive and he would rather make a fool of himself at a party with celebs he’ll never see again than to call his brother _My King._

 _“_ You’re on.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So so so so so so sorry for the delay. I got sick and fell behind on homework and I got a new job, so life was a little hectic. This is chapter is a part 1 of 2. I was going to post it all at once but I'm still finishing up the second part, and I wanted to post something for you all who are awesome with the kudos and comments!
> 
> P.S. I tried to keep it pg, but Namjin are nasty lol

“You throw one little party and then everyone expects you to do it from then on." stabbing the roast in frustration, "I just wanted to have a quiet night in with Joon. Him, me naked and ringing in the New year with great sex, but no," he slammed down the hilt of the knife, the scraping of metal on the granite countertop wasn’t pleasant to hear.  

 

            “Not having fun?” Cooed a voice.

“Not now, Hoseok.”

The sound of a snort came from Hoseok’s direction. Shifting his gaze from his annoying friend, Jin saw Hoseok was leaning over Irons, running his fingers through his hair while he watched Jin take his anger out on the roast

 

Rolling his eyes at his friends public display of affection “Can you stop being so lovey dovey in front of me. Namjoon and I have to play host to over 20 people because some people decided that a friend of a friend is okay to bring. And I don’t have enough food now for the extra guest and I would ask them to leave but they are all Joonies co-workers. And I don’t want to cause a problem-”

 

Jin was interrupted by hands gripping his hips. He felt  the familiar tickle of warmth on his neck. "Baby, next year I'll take you back to Hawaii and we can laze around all day, you can eat all you want and II can eat you.” Namjoons dripped like honey.

“TMI!” shrilled Hoseok clapping his hands over Irons ears.  

“Why are you two in here anyway?” Namjoon inquired

“Yoongi and Jungkook aren’t here yet.”

 “and I don’t mix well with nerds” Smirked Iron

“Well, I would like to talk to Jin alone, so I’m kicking you out to the nerds.”

Scrunching up his nose in disgust,” Fine, c’mon babe lets go hang with the nerds.”

 

Taehyung and his brother are. Can you and Iron keep them company until Jin and I can be out there to talk to them?”

 

Sure. what do they look like?”

 

“Not old.”

 

The snort of laughter came from their small group.

 

“Don’t take long love birds. And try not to contaminate the food.” Hoseok airily sang to the couple as he and iron left the kitchen.

 

Watching the couple step out and slide the doors shut, Namjoon turned his attention back to his husband. Tightening his grip on Jin’s hips, “Do you want me to cancel the party and tell everyone that I caught the kitchen on fire?”

 

Turning in Namjoon’s hold Jin snorted at his husband statement that was possible to them and to all the people out in their living room, Jin turned in Namjoon’s hold.

 

“As much as I would love that, I don't want you destroying my kitchen because of _few_ uninvited guests.”

 

The disappointment on Namjoon’s face at not being able to try his hand at stir frying fried rice made Jin hold back a chuckle at the younger man’s adorable dimples mixed with his pout.

 

“Let's just wait for Yoongi and Jungkook to arrive and let are guests have a taste of their glowing personalities.”

 

Taking a quick glance at the stove told Jin that the dynamic grump duo would be arriving in a few minutes.

 

Placing his hands on Namjoon’s shoulders Jin pushed him back slightly “Joonie, we've been doing this 3 years straight, as straight as we can.” He wiggled his brows at the horribly lame joke. Joon let out a soft laugh at his adorkable husband. “I'm sick of it. I want to stay up late watching reruns of dramas, and eat crap food and drink even shitter alcohol. I don't want to do this anymore. No more. Not even after our trip to Hawaii.”

 

Staring up at his husband with pleading eyes Jin knew his doe eyes were effect at getting anything he wanted.

 

“Oh, thank god. I never liked doing these parties. I thought you enjoyed them because you looked so happy and I didn't want to take that away from you.” resting his head in the crook of Jin’s neck.

 

Shocked that Namjoon had felt this way from the beginning hurt Jin’s feelings. Stroking the short hairs on Namjoon’s neck. Jin prided himself on his perception of others that he failed to notice his husbands discomfort. but, he would about that later, for now he was thrilled with the news.

 

“Babe,” Jin cooed into Namjoons ear, the tight grip on his hips squeezing to show his acknowledgement. Feeling Namjoon’s hands slither down to his backside, slightly squeezing his butt.

 

Letting out a sigh as the slowly grinding on each other. “I changed my mind. You can burn down the kitchen. And we can go to a hotel and still ring in the New year with a bang.” Nibbling on Joon’s earlobe. The grip on his backside tightening.

 

“I come to your party, don't see the people hosting the party and I find them in the kitchen grinding on each other.” The guttural voice of annocey rang like a sweet angle gets of joy to the Kim's ears.

 

Jin wished to keep going with Namjoon just to get more of a rise out of Yoongi but he took pity on his husband embarrassment. But Jin really wanted his friend to be an ass to his uninvited guest.

 

Those who knew Yoongi wouldn't care how he acts but those like Namjoon’s doctor friends who invited their wives and their single daughters in the hopes she can hook up with a celebrity like Jungkook.

 

Cocking his head to the side Jin took in Yoongi’s outfit. “All black event the glasses. Yoongi this is a party not a funeral.”

 

“Well I’m mourning the old year.” Yoongi’s voice blandly stated.

 

“Well, while you tell Yoongi about our uninvited guest. I’m going to check up on Tae and his brother and make sure Jungkook doesn’t make someone cry.” Namjoon spoke, squeezing Jin’s left cheek as he walked out the kitchen.

 

Yoongi sent Jin a questioning look.

 

 “So, do you want to show some people your sparkling personality?” The smirk from Yoongi was all that Jin needed as a go ahead.

 

~~~

The ring of the door bell sounded in the quiet hallway. Coming to the party put Jimin more on edge than he thought it would. His nerves were a jumbled mess. His main worry was making a bad impression on the people Tae worked with and it didn’t help that celebrity would be there. When he and Tae arrived outside the apartment building a group of people of different ages screaming, holding signs and bunched in a group near the doors. Bright and flashing lights of paparazzi filled the rest of what little space was left. A few doormen stood in front of the doors trying to keep order.

 

Jimin automatically balked at the sight, a million thoughts ran through his head at what celeb can bring such a crowd of people. He tried to read the signs but all he could make out were bits and pieces of lettering.

 

Waiting for the door to open, tugging down on his soft, fuzzy sweater. Jimin kept fiddling with the hem of his shirt trying to expel the buzzing energy in his body.

 

Jimin saw from the corner of his eye that Taehyung was shuffling his feet, but the relax dip of his shoulders gave away that he wasn’t as wound up about the party as Jimin was.

 

The sudden loud thud hitting the door startled Taehyung and Jimin, causing them to look at each other with confusion. The door abruptly being opened made the duo take a small step back.

 

The recognizable tall figure stood in the doorway, rubbing his elbow. “Stupid shoes.” the lanky male mumbles under his breath. His ears turning pink.

 

Taehyung seemed unfazed once he knew that the noise came from Namjoon.

 

“Did the little gremlins trip you again?”

Jimin stared at his brother making the most absurd comment.

 

“I really believe our ‘soles’ are a gateway to life.”

“Really Tae. That's just bad,” the elder tiled his eyes heavenward, “I already get enough puns from Jin and to be honest his are better.”

 

Jimin tried to pass of his sudden laugh as a cough. The stink eye that Taehyung was sending his way, he knew didn’t go unnoticed from his brother.

 

“Namjoonie, that’s just mean.” Tae whined.

 

Shaking his head, Namjoon took a step aside for the duo. “C’mon in. I’ll tell Jin that you are here. We’ve been really curious to meet _the_ Jimin that Tae tells us all the stories about.”

 

“I hope not everything thing.” Jimin says while looking around the entryway of Namjoon’s house.

 

Nope, Jimine. I told Namjoonie all about are ‘to seduce Dr. Wang plan’ and the adventures of it.”

 

Feeling his face flushing Jimin took a swipe at Tae, “Yah!”

The chuckles coming from Namjoon at the antics of the two.

 

“Ok. Jin is in the kitchen. Let me get him. So, make yourselves at home.” Namjoon swept his hand out to the massive living room. The furniture looked to be a clash of monochrome and soft pastel pinks mixed in. The pink couches surrounded by the black pillows, metal tables and lamps were oddly complement to each other.

 

“Also, we might not have a lot of food left. We had some extra guest. The tone in Namjoon’s voice was filled with sarcasm.

 

“Oh!” At the sound both Namjoon and Taehyung turned to look at Jimin. The reactions on their faces were different. Namjoon had his brow cocked and Tae looked at him with concern.

 

“I got, um, a gift?” Jimin wasn’t sure what to call it, but his mom said that he should bring a gift to the party. Pulling out a clear bottle Jimin passed it over to Namjoon.

 

“Tae said that Jin likes this?” Jimin hated that it came out as a question.

 

Namjoon took the bottle from Jimin and smirked at the label on the bottle. “Jin will love this.” Jimin beamed at the complement, but the sudden feeling of happiness dropped when Namjoon handed it back to him.

 

“You should give this to Jin yourself. Let's just say that he will need this before the night is over.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Tentative taking the bottle of vodka back from Namjoon, Jimin put it back into his bag.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

The lanky doctor walked away to their left and disappeared behind a sliding wood door.

 

“C’mon Chimchim, let’s go ogle some celebrities.” Tae tugged Jimin along with him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...
> 
> I'm back, sorta.
> 
> Life has been juuuust peachy. If you can't tell by my sarcasm, I'm sorry for not updating in a loooong time. I try to write on the side but even doing that was draining on time that I needed else where. I'm going to try and be more proactive and update all my fics so hang in there all...

Jimin has been sitting in the corner of the living room for the past 10 minutes. Taehyung went to scope out Jin’s friends and to get some drinks while they waited for Namjoon to comeback with Jin.

Playing with his bag straps, twisting and turning them in his hands, Jimin tried to look for someone that was his type to talk to, just because he didn't want Taehyung to rub it in. Most of the people in the room were older men with their families. Jimin knew that they were all uninvited with the way that the wives, not so stubby lifted up knick knacks to see where they came from and if they were name brand. The daughter or sons that were there with them, were taking indiscreet pictures of themselves with the other gust in the background. Jimin knew he wasn’t the shining example of what an invited guest should look like but those people were really annoying. 

Jimin really wished Tae was there to play along with him on making up the thoughts in the guest minds. 

Jimin tried the tactic for a few minutes but gave up when the families looked like cookie cutters of each other and doing the same voice in his head was getting old. So, here he was sketching a lily from one of the pictures on Namjoon's and Jin’s house. 

He was almost done with the flower, but the angle or the source of light was off and Jimin kept tilting his sketchbook one way and then the other to see which one it was.

“I really hope you were an invited guest and not an uninvited prick.” The deep raspy voice made Jimin look up startled at the figure looming before him.

“Uh…?”

The intelligible answer coming from Jimin’s mouth made him flush at the sudden appearance of an attractive male. The man was dressed in all black to go with his black hair and black rimmed glasses. The man looked like one of Jimin’s fantasy scenarios; a sexy professor mixed with a grim reaper. 

The man cocked his brow behind his glasses. His sharp, feline eyes, watched Jimin’s gupper fish reaction to him. 

Jimin wanted to pinch himself to make sure this was real, but he already made a fool of himself and didn’t want to add more to it.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” The broody male tilted his head at Jimin, looking at him with a twist to his lips. The small tug seemed like he was fighting back a small smile at the flustered boy.

“I’m- I’m a plus one.” Jimin hurried out blushing harder than before.  
The man hummed at Jimin’s answer but still stared him down as though testing if he spoke the truth and enjoying seeing the boy squirm under his attention.

Jimin was waiting for the man to walk away from him now that he was satisfied that Jimin was an invited guest. He really hopes he leaves soon, so he can stop being an awkward duck.

The pouty lipped boy noticed the room was empty, cleared out of all the milling families and invited and uninvited guests.

The man in black nodded his head at a silent answer. He looked around the room before he walked away. Jimin felt his shoulders slump. He's happy that the awkward moment is over but a tiny tiny part of him enjoyed the interaction. Biting his lip to hold back the disappointment of suddenly being walked away from hurt. The pain a dull throb in his gut.

Jimin didn’t feel like waiting for Tae to comeback with drinks. He just wanted to leave now, if that is how people at this party treat others he didn’t want to stay. No matter how nice Namjoon and Jin are, he can't stay.

The thud of a chair being set down next to Jimin made him look up, startled to see the man in black standing over him.

“Can I?”

Confused at the question and taken aback by the man’s sudden appearance again, Jimin looked on at him in silence.  
“If you don't want me to sit next to you I can leave.” The man reached to pick the chair back up to leave.  
“No!” Jimin yelled. His voice very loud in the already quite room.  
“You can stay. Please..?” Beaming his strongest puppy dog eyes up to the man, Jimin hoped he would not be offended at his silence and decided against the odd stranger.

“Thanks.” The man said. Sitting down. He let out all kinds of pained noises,as though he was eighty, mumbling under his breath about the pains of getting old.

Biting his lips to muffle his giggles at the man’s antics, Jimin watched the man straighten his glasses.

Peaking at the stoic male in black’s profile, Jimin saw his sharp jawline, the cute button nose and thin lips that seemed to pout on their own. 

Focusing on the man’s lips and how rose pink and soft they looked, Jimin didn’t notice he was no longer looking at the man in black’s lips from an angle but head on.

“I usually tell people to fuck off when they stare at me, but I can’t say that I hate the attention.” The man smirked at Jimin and the multiple shades of reds colored his face.

“I- I wasn’t looking at you. I w-was looking at your glasses,” Jimin frantically tried not to make eye contact with him as he wildly waved his hands in front of himself.

“My glasses?” Jimin knew that the man knew that he was lying.

“What’s your name? I don’t think ‘cute’ would possibly be your name.” the man stated.  
Jimin felt mixed emotions. One half of him buzzed with light at the comment and the other half was a little bit irked that he was subjected to the “cute” category. Even though Tae would say he was the president of cute.

“Jimin! My name is Jimin.”

“Jimin.” The man mused over his name debating if he approved of it or not. The slight pinch of his brow and the pucker of his lips was cute to Jimin. He held back the smile coming to his lips at the thought. The man hummed his approval after the moment of debate.

“What’s your name?” Jimin asked. He really wanted to know who the mysterious and sexy man’s name was. He needed a name so Taehyung would believe him when he told him after the party that he met his dream man.

“Yoongi. People call me by other names.”  
“Like what?”  
“Not in polite company can I tell you, Jimin.” The man tipped his head to Jimin with that smirk again that Jimin wanted to admire for longer than what was considered not creepy.

Jimin looked at Yoongi in shock with his red face, but then he couldn't contain the giggles that erupted out of him. The giggles turned to high pitch laughter. His whole body shaking from the laughing fit Jimin leaned against Yoongi, laughing to his heart’s content.

With the ebb of his laughter fading away, and the warm solid body supporting him, Jimin peaked up at Yoongi the male was watching him intently, but the gummy smile that was shown jimin’s way made him feel warm and bubbly.

“Cute.” Was all Yoongi said.

Yoongi was about to open his mouth to say something more when Jimin heard a loud noise come towards them.   
Paying attention to what was happening he saw men and women walk out of the dining room. In a huff and hurriedly walk out of the apartment. After five people walked passed, Jimin noticed that the living room was pretty quiet. There was only four other people in the room and they were in a conversation with each other.

Why did those people leave in such a hurry? Jimin thought.

Worrying his lower lip, Jimin now noticed that it's been awhile since Tae has been gone.

“I wonder what happened?” Jimin quietly spoke to Yoongi.

“Jungkook most likely.” 

“Jungkook?” 

Who was Jungkook and why did Yoongi seem nonplussed by the huffy guest that were leaving?

“I better go check on the brat and make sure he doesn’t get into more scandal bullshit than he already is”

Yoongi’s gentle hands as he loved Jimin upright, hovered over his shoulders. Jimin loved the warmth that radiated from them.   
Throwing the best pouting look up from his lashes at Yoongi, the man chuckled and booped Jimin on the nose.

“Cute.”

Jimin watched him stalk away towards the dining room.

 

Still in a daze at what just happened, Jimin was unaware of the tornado heading his way.


End file.
